


Brave New World

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Reunions, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Some angst, Traveling, but there might be serious stuff later, ending spoilers, god i love this game so much you dont even know, like seriously dont read if you havent finished the game, possible smut? who knows, scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: Sharla is growing restless. The world's been saved...but there are so many unanswered questions lingering within her. She confesses to Reyn her need for adventure, and he agrees to join her to work as a cartographer for a new world with no need for gods.But as life will have it, circumstances end up becoming complicated. New information changes everything about the way they see their new life. How will they overcome the hardships and turmoil of unexpected reunions?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shimmering on the new world. It had been a little less than four months since the battle with Zanza in the far reaches of space.

The battle was still quite vivid in the mind of Shulk’s best friend and right-hand man (not to mention his best man on his wedding day), Reyn. He had come to help build a new colony for all of the Homs, half High-Entia, Machina and Nopon that had decided to stay around the shores. Shulk of course had become a head of decision making, a leader of their strange tribe.

Reyn was living with Sharla. It had been very strange, having the older woman ask to stay with him until she could get back on her feet. Distraught while learning to become a doctor, she often requested a good joke or some support from Reyn. It also helped her with Juju, having a brother figure for him was a blessing while she was deep in her studies. She was still recovering from her losses…he knew that the gap that Gadolt left behind couldn’t be filled.

 

But the shield master could tell that he was bringing some happiness into her life, even if he felt he would never really live up to the former fiancé. And being the mentor to Juju wasn’t bad either, the little guy could be a bit snotty but he was pleasant. With his help they had made a comfortable home for themselves, even for a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

One evening, Sharla was having an extremely hard time resting. Words from medical books still burned in her eyelids. Her pupils were fixated on the ceiling, watching the shadows of branches through her window. It was strange. This new world had what they called a “moon” that reflected the light from the sun. It made nights much brighter. While there were fewer stars it seemed, they were all very beautiful and made delightful patterns in the sky.

She twisted to her side and sighed. She looked to the ring on her finger and felt her guts twist. She slipped her nails around the edges of the silver loop, and finally tossed it outside the window. It was time to move on…but it was getting harder every day.

 

She needed something to do…something to find. Questions started to flood her mind. Did this new world even have ether that she could use to continue her medical life? What if having the rifle meant nothing? What sort of beasts were on this planet? There was nothing above them, nor anything that looked like the remained on a body…which was refreshing since they wouldn’t have to worry about their world getting up suddenly and moving. Her curiosity was driving her mad.

 

She drifted in and out of the waves of sleep until the sun was beginning to peak around the curved edges of the sky. Sharla decided to swing her legs over the edge of her comfortable bed and stand tall. She was determined. She wasn’t going to let herself be bored for the rest of her life inside this house.

 

She opened the door to her room quietly and shuffled across the hallway towards Reyn’s sleeping quarters. The tan woman did her best to open his door as gently as possible, even though it was common knowledge he was a heavy sleeper. The light was starting to pour in through the windows.

 

It was an endearing sight to say the least, seeing the sprawled out beast in his small bed. His brilliant red hair was disheveled…and to her surprise he wasn’t wearing a shirt. She blushed a little, admiring his form. His muscles looked like they could burst from his skin.

 

She leaned against the doorway, watching him breathe for a moment.

 

Sharla knew that Reyn admired her to the ends of the earth. He respected her, and cared for her more than she ever expected. Even being three years apart, she felt that he was so mature and considerate. She finally sat down on the edge of his mattress and held his shoulder.

 

He opened his dark eyes and gave a small, groggy smirk, “Well hello there sunshine. You seem to be up early.”

 

“I didn’t sleep a wink. I kept tossing and turning.”

 

“Bad dreams again?”

 

She shook her head, “No worse, curious thoughts.”

 

“Oh, that is worse.” He chuckled. She couldn’t help but follow it with a giggle, it was too contagious. They paused for a moment as Reyn contemplated, “What’s on your mind Sharla?”

 

“I don’t think I like being stuck in one place. After exploring the Bionis, the Mechonis and fighting a god…it’s just so small now.”

 

“Yeah I know the feeling.” He sat up next to her. She watched his broad shoulders stretch as he yawned. He scratched the back of his head, “It’s not like I don’t like this place but I get what you’re saying. I know Shulk is comfortable being here…but I am just getting the worst itch to just get up and go. But for what…we don’t really have a goal in mind.”

 

“Well actually I was thinking…” She faced him, “What if we ask Shulk and Fiora if we could be their cartographers?”

 

“The what-who now?”

 

“A cartographer is someone who makes maps silly. I have a pretty steady hand and a good memory.”

 

“And I don’t?” He smiled wider and she gave him a playful push.

 

Sharla hummed, “We could ask to be out for a certain amount of time and then come back when we’re ready!”

 

“What about your studies? Don’t you want to be a real doctor?”

Sharla parted her hair back a bit, “I can do that while we travel. The fresh air of the new world might help me get some of my inspiration back! I’ll pack my books along with me.”

 

“How would we stay in contact with everyone here?”

 

“Messengers I assume. Many people have already begun to start colonizing different areas in the world. There’s got to be people outside our little village somewhere. We’ll find a way.”

 

“Well we aren’t gonna know by just sitting here.” He stood up, but noticed her glancing down with thought. She was already starting to doubt her words. “Come on Sharla, what’s with that face again?”

 

“What about Juju? And everyone else who decided to stay here?”

 

He placed his fingers to his chin, then held her back softly, “Well you know all that about Dunban. He decided to go with Melia and find a new place to start the half High Entia colony. He got all mushy like that but we’ve always gotten to see him every few weeks and he still has that dumb smile on his face. Fiora wasn’t sad when he decided to do that, cause she knew he would be okay. I’m sure it’ll be the same with your brother and all!”

 

Sharla groaned. “Yes but Dunban’s different…he has a certain air about him…”

 

“Air?” Reyn cocked his eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“He’s an adventurer…he likes to travel and do crazy things! He fought in a war for goodness sake. I don’t think I could…” She drifted off.

 

“What?” He stood up and held her shoulders. She focused her glance on him once more. “Sharla anything you put your mind to, you can do! We have fought a literal god and you’re still doubting yourself!?”

 

“I don’t think I could be that brave though. I nearly had a heart attack when we fought that beastly man. I felt that my soul could have leapt from me at any moment. And when we came back and everything was normal…”

 

“Sharla…” He sighed, “I’m not asking you to fight any kind of god again. I just wanna see this world. See what kind of stuff we can find. Aren’t you a little bit curious? We’re not on a body anymore, everything’s flat here. We gotta try to look around at least.”

 

She pondered for a moment, “Can we at least ask Shulk before we go? I want to make sure things are okay with him first. I mean, he is the village leader and your best friend.”

 

“Well yeah I was gonna say that too!” He smiled, that big dorky smile of his and she had to smirk back. “He is my best buddy after all!”

 

Shulk was enjoying his time, sipping on a cup of warm tea while basking in the sunlight. He sat on his favorite chair on his porch while the sounds of cooking were busy in the kitchen behind him. The house he shared with Fiora was perfectly perched on the edge of the beach, and the ocean made for a relaxing ambiance. It didn’t even shock him anymore when Reyn randomly appeared behind him. “Hello there!”

 

The former hero smiled brightly, “Reyn I wish you would knock…or at least say something before I see you.”

 

Sharla placed a hand on her forehead, and like a civil Homs she walked up the stairs.

 

“Thank you Sharla.” Shulk motioned, while Reyn crossed his arms with a less-than-impressed expression.

 

“Alright it’s time to stop picking on the big guy and get to some serious business.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Shulk teased him gently, “And since when have you been serious?”

 

While Reyn grumbled, Sharla stepped in. “We’d uh…like to start exploring the land. I think.”

 

“Oh really? That would be awesome!”

 

“Really?” Reyn held his chin with thought, “We thought you might be upset about us leaving.”

 

Shulk gave a shrug, “Well I mean, you are coming back right?”

 

“Of course! We couldn’t leave here even if we wanted to.”

 

“Well then, it would be a big help. We could get an idea of where to put new colonies. And there’s bound to be new creatures here…new foods and materials to use. We don’t even know much about the land types. So yeah…you can collect information and send it back to me.”

 

Fiora sauntered in and placed a bowl of soup next to Shulk. Her hair was growing out once more, glittering like golden sand in the rays of afternoon sunlight. “You know if I still had that body I could have used the GPS technology it had in it…”

 

“Fiora!” Shulk gasped, “But you said…”

 

“I was just joking silly. You’re supposed to be a prank master yourself but you get all flustered when I try it.” She sighed and kissed his forehead, “But I guess that’s why you’re my perfect guy.”

Sharla giggled as Reyn groaned. The red-head felt an idea grow and pop into his head, “Hey wait a minute…that’s actually a pretty darn good idea right there!”

“What is Reyn?”

“We should ask Vanea for some of her technology so that we can use it to show you guys what’s going on with us!”

“Reyn! You’re a genius!” Shulk stood up and held his shoulder, slapping him gently on the back a few times.

“Reyn really has become a wise man over the last year or so…” Sharla admired.

“Perhaps traveling and seeing the world made him like that! He’s becoming a lot like Dunban.” Fiora added.

Reyn felt his tan cheeks start to redden. He rubbed the back of his head and looked towards the ground. “Come on guys you’re making me blush!”

 

* * *

 

Suddenly he felt a hard yet fuzzy lump hit his side. He looked over to his side, seeing an ocean of yellow, pink and blue fluff. He finally saw they had faces…it was Riki’s family.

Riki bounced back and forth as he spoke, “Riki knew he heard Reyn! Heard Reyn going on big adventure! Riki want come too!”

“Oh no!” Oka, his loving wife, stepped in, “Riki went on big adventure. Riki time to stay with littlepons! Riki must not have more debt to family! Riki must farm and cook and clean like Oka. Oka go in Riki place!”

Riki purred and sighed. With a defeated sigh, he noded, “Oka right…Oka can go then. Be good. You know how to use spikey spikey weapon right?”

“Of course!” She used her wings to snatch it from him, “Reyn and Sharla get technology from machine friend. Be back later for Oka!”

“Will do!” He gave her a loving touch, the two cuddled and off Riki was once more with his gaggle of fuzzy children.

“That was…odd.” Shulk observed as Oka beamed, waving to them.

Sharla smirked, “Even still, those Nopons have so much energy!”

The four friends collected as Oka bounced up the steps towards them. “Oka ready to go!” She announced, placing her fuzzy hands upon her hips. “Don’t take long. Oka impatient.”

“Guess we have to get going for the sake of our lady here.” Reyn sniffed.

Fiora rolled her turquoise eyes,“How romantic of you…”

“Oh! That reminds me…” Shulk glanced to Fiora and felt himself blushing with embarassment, “If you see Melia and Dunban, make sure you give them this.” He handed the two a package. Reyn was just about to shake it but his best friend held his hands up defensively, “It’s a bit fragile.”

“What is it?”

“A gift from us.” Fiora interrupted, “But you’ll have to wait to see it.”

“We will. Promise. Right Reyn?” Sharla told as she started to fit the package in a safe spot within her bags.

“Of course!” He clenched his fist, looking a bit stupefied. Shulk stared up at him, putting slightly. “What’s with the long face?”

“Well it’s just…” The blonde man glanced to the ocean, “We’ve not been apart, we’ve been together since our journey started…”

“Aw come on man, it’s not gonna be that bad. You’ve got Fiora here. Vanea will give us a way to keep in touch I’m sure! And think of all the new stuff we’re gonna find. IF it gets too rough or you get too lonely, you’re more than welcome to find us. Or we can always come back!” Reyn encouraged. Shulk barely nodded, holding out his arms. Reyn scooped him into a large hug, brining Fiora and Sharla into it all at once. “We love you guys.” Sharla told softly, taking in their faces once more.

“We love you too.” Fiora’s face reflected strength, but Shulk could tell from her stance alone that she was holding back tears. “Be safe you guys.”

“We will. Promise.”

 

* * *

 

The two turned towards the inner streets of the village, buildings stacked close together. The lingering scents of bakeries and restaurants filled the air. Vendors shouted, trying to sell their wares. The calm of the world made everything brilliant. Even the glorious fountain with the names of the heroes who helped reclaim the world was vibrant, shooting glimmering clear waters into the sky with celebration. The humming and banter of citizens going about their day was starting to overpower the sound of the waves. Every footstep away from their friends seemed heavy.

They knocked upon Vanea’s door…


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia returns to Shulk and his crew with exciting news.

Reyn groaned as he reclined on the steps. A small noise was heard as his red hair kissed the surface of the porch’s wood. Sharla tried her best not to match his frustrations, but the two had been standing at Vanea’s door for a good while now. Oka had lost her patience, and returned to Riki and her family. She tapped her foot softly and sighed, “She is most likely not home.”

“You figure?” Reyn told with a soft amount of his joking tone. “We only knocked on the door a few times and have watched the shadows move for about 20 minutes or so.”

“We should probably go tell Shulk. I don’t really know her routine.” Sharla admitted. She felt her cheeks darken with blood, crossing her arms. “I should really honestly get better about talking to everyone. I am going to be a doctor someday…”

The redheaded man noticed her comments, and his shoulders relaxed a tad. He gazed up at her sadly, and pouted. “Sharla…”

Unlike Shulk, who had become more open and social by the day, Sharla had almost locked herself away from the world. Unless she were visiting the old party, or her brother, she often just studied and locked herself away in Reyn’s abode. It was an unprecedented transformation in her, despite knowing she was good enough to save the world she still felt the pain of loss and the complications of change. The world was new and frustrating to understand, and new things were coming up all the time. Often the medic saw more benefit in studying nearby then traveling abroad, or even going to socialize.

Despite this, Reyn had been a good motivator. He often encouraged her to go relax, and have fun. He stood up, stretching a bit and started to approach her. But something caught his eye.

He hummed as he noticed a white blur and the clacking of heels on cobblestone road. Sharla’s face morphed from a solemn frown to a wide grin. “I know who that is!”

The two watched as Melia entered the scene, but it was almost as if she was hyper-focused on a sacred task. Her eyes didn’t even sway in their direction, and she was hustling towards Shulk’s abode.

“Perhaps we should see what that was all about?” Sharla suggested. Reyn gave a quick nod, clenching his fist with determination. “I hope Melly’s not in trouble!”

 

* * *

 

The high entia princess burst into Shulk’s room, in a very undainty fashion. She was clasping her chest, begging for air as Fiora wielded her dual-knives, scowling for only a half second before realizing her friend had come to visit.

“Melia!” Fiora exclaimed, returning her weapons with a bright blush of embarrassment on her face, “Sorry I thought you were a bandit!”

Melia shook her head. “Forgive me. I acquired some news that was impossibly exciting, so I let myself go there for just a moment. I did not mean to intrude.”

The leader of their previous party smoothly walked in and chuckled, “You’re always more than welcome to burst in here Melia. It’s good to see you, but this is rather unexpected.”

“I understand. I should have given you all a more formal warning.” She sighed, bowing her silvery head.

Shulk came over and pat her on the shoulder, “You’re our friend Melia. Come on, let’s sit down. We can talk things over.”

Just as he was beginning to guide the ruler over to their seating area, Reyn and Sharla appeared in the doorway.

“Is everything alright?” Reyn mentioned.

Sharla gazed at Melia, then came over and inspected her. Melia chuckled, holding her staff protectively against her body. It was a bit odd, Sharla noted…Melia often was more than welcome to her routine health inspections. The medic cocked an eyebrow. Melia gazed down for a brief moment, and cleared her throat, “Well then, if that’s everyone…please. Let us discuss the matter at hand.”

As Shulk led the princess, Sharla nudged Reyn with her elbow, “Melia is acting aloof.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with her. She didn’t look hurt.”

“That’s what I am talking about!” She muttered, trying to make sure everyone was away from earshot. Fiora busily started to prepare a small feast and tea for everyone in the kitchen nearby.

“Look girls are funny. Maybe she’s like…” Reyn tried not to explicitely say anything to offend his crush, but found himself sweating slightly, “Having like girl problems! You know, I’m not sure how entia work are you?”

“No…” Sharla told sadly, looking down, “It would have been an honor to learn even more about them. You’re right. Perhaps her body is just adjusting a bit to the fluctuating ether in the world.” She held her head and sighed, “We should go hear her out.”

 

* * *

 

 

The conversation was a bit dull to start out with. Despite being gone for the last month, Melia droned on about her palace, the new city she was building for entia refugees and her policies, politics and more. While Shulk and Sharla seemed rather interested, Reyn and Fiora grazed on the finger sandwiches while silently groaning on when the topics continued.

“But I am going on too much, aren’t I?” Melia noted the time and giggled softly, “I have a surprise for you all. Something very, very exciting. Well two surprises.” She held her staff tightly, and bit her lip with temptation.

“Well go on, you don’t have to hold off.”

“Well I do sort of on one because…”

 

* * *

 

 

There was a soft knock at the door. She bowed her head to Shulk and Fiora, “I will let you all answer that.”

Shulk got up, a mix of confusion and anticipation in his face. Fiora held his hand gently, nuzzling on his shoulder. “Sharla, Reyn…”

The two in question also stood up, and the four proceeded to the entrance.

Shulk nervously turned the handle of the door. When he opened the door, Fiora gasped and felt her eyes watering with joy. Reyn’s jaw was on the floor, and Sharla felt her heart stop.

 

* * *

 

 

Kallian stood before them, looking as alive and healthy as the day they all first encountered him. However, his hair had become a dark shade of black, and he sported a few swatches of facial hair. His elegant white wings also were nowhere to be found. He stood in a very simple commoner’s outfit, looking down at the four of them with a warm smile on his face.

Fiora couldn’t hold her emotion anymore and ran over, hugging his abdomen tightly. Kallian chuckled softly, and pat her head while returning the embrace. “There, there. It’s good to see you too.”

“Kallian…” Sharla muttered softly, wiping budding tears from her eyes. “How in the world are you even alive?”

“This is incredible!” Shulk burst aloud, “You’re actually back! Like here, in front of us!”

Reyn was still at a loss for words, but nodded, “Yeah man! This is like…a miracle!”

Kallian hummed in response, “I am just as confused as you. When I sacrificed myself to ensure your safety, I was truly dead. Something strange happened. As I felt myself leave this world, a strong yet elegant voice led me back. I was as naked as the day I hatched, and far from civilization but I was brought back.”

“An elegant voice…” Shulk pondered for a moment, the gears turning in his head. “That must have been Alvis! He…!” His face combatted pain and joy, “He must have brought you back to us.”

“Alvis?” Kallian’s eyes widened with surprise, Fiora let go. She sniffed and explained, “Alvis…he was the very thing that created the first world to begin with.”

“Yeah. It was weird. Something to do with a big supercomputer exploding and our worlds were the result of that and…” Reyn tried to pitch in, but only noticed the older brother becoming more and more confused. “I’ll let Shulk handle explaining all of that to you.”

Melia came in gently, and Kallian embraced her gracefully. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and opened his palms, “Please, tell me everything.”

 

* * *

 

The afternoon melded into evening, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. Each of them had ample time to explain what they had been doing for the last few months.

“It was very difficult to contain my excitement for this.” She admitted, as they all returned to watch the ocean waves caress the beach on Shulk’s porch. Kallian was more than happy about their growth and maturity, absorbing the information like a sponge.

“What’s Dunban up to?” Fiora wondered why her brother had not arrived yet.

Melia, at hearing his name, wildly tried to hide her blush as she sipped from a cup of tea, “He wanted to stay at the city, and protect it for me while I was away. I tried to tell him that’s what we have royal guards for, but he insisted.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where did your wings go Kallian?” Sharla gently asked, as the scene became silent once more.

He looked to the sky and shook his head, “I am not quite sure.”

“I have a potential theory.” Melia gently told, “Because we have no need for gods, and no need for the control of the Telethia, the genetic information that gave us our hair color and wings has left his body. So he is still my brother, and still here but his body has changed for the new world.”

“That’s amazing!” Shulk had a glimmer to his eyes.

“But…if Kallian is alive…” Fiora hummed, “Does that mean that Lorithia, Egil and Mumkar…”

“And Gadolt.” Sharla told. Reyn felt his entire body freeze at her tone, his heart swelling with despair and complicated emotions.

Melia nodded, “It’s a very strong possibility. That’s why I wanted to come talk to Vanea.”

“Oh! She’s out of town for the moment. She should be back the day after tomorrow.” Shulk mentioned.

Reyn grumbled, between frustration and his emerging envy once more, “So that’s why she didn’t answer the door. You forgot to mention that when you said, hey go talk to her about traveling!”

Shulk laughed softly, rubbing his hair. “Sorry…must have slipped my mind!”

Reyn huffed, shaking a fist at him, “I’m gonna make more than just your big brain slip!”

Melia giggled at their antics, “Some things never change.” She began to yawn softly, but then noticed a certain fuzzy creature approach the porch.

* * *

 

 

“You have big big meeting and not tell Riki?” Riki growled playfully, “For shame Melly!”

“Oh Riki!” She leaned down and hugged him tightly. The Nopon laughed softly, and sniffed, “Melly smell funny!”

“My apologies.” She cuddled with him for a moment. Riki looked up to Kallian and gasped, “Melly brother! Back from dead!”

“It is good to see you sir Riki.” Kallian bowed gracefully, only to get a face full of bouncing Nopon hugs. As Riki began to rant on about his own children (and worry about Kallian's overall health), Melia felt herself dozing gently. Shulk gave her a gentle shake, and she stood up. “I hope you do not mind if I stay here for the evening.”

“Is Dunban going to be okay?” Fiora asked gently.

“I told him it might be a few days until my return. He was very accommodating.”

Shulk gazed around expectantly. Melia cocked an eyebrow, “What are you looking for Shulk?”

“You said you had another surprise for us? What is it? Did you find any salvageable mechon? Any of those airships you guys used to fight in the war?”

Melia gazed at her brother, who only gave a firm nod as he pried the Nopon from his body. Sensing the serious tone, Riki watched as Melia gently silenced Shulk by grabbing his wrist. She smoothly guided his hand towards her abdomen, and Fiora gave a gentle, knowing gasp.

“Are…are you hungry?” Shulk told very softly, oblivious. Nothing really felt different.

The entia leader only mustered a very soft laugh, closing her eyes. “Naïve as ever…Shulk. Dunban and I…we’re expecting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! I got a very odd burst of motivation to write this chapter out this morning. After not having a lot to really go on, it just hit me like a brick!
> 
> I have some ideas now for events and scenarios, so keep an eye out for them in the near future! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1:  
> Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm gonna start chapter 2 very soon. I have to brainstorm about some conflicts and plot honestly.  
> Yes you saw that right. There are 3 OCs in this (that are still in development, they wont be coming any time soon). They're basically a foundation to help set up plot stuff and discover new locations.  
> I know the first chapter's kinda rough. I promise it will get more descriptive and pretty in the future. This is just the basic setup. :3  
> Gosh I've played this game so many times i can hear their voices in the scenes I wrote! I'm hoping I'm staying in good character.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it! Looking forward to doing more with this.


End file.
